Time Has No Boundaries
by GhostWriter1
Summary: Hermione uses a timeturner to go back to school with Voldemort. Why? And what's going to happen to her? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Time Has No Boundaries

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: As far as I know, no one has ever done this before. I thought it was a cool idea. I have no idea how I'm going to write it, but don't worry, I will try to pull it off as good as I can. So please review and suggestions are welcome!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1:

It was a cold, windy October night when Hermione Granger decided to visit her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She was carrying two roses, one for each of them. Even though the wind ravaged her hair, and her body was chilled to the bone, Hermione had to pay her respects.

She tiptoed through the wizard graveyard, trying her best not to trip over any headstone in the dead of the night. She had tried her best to come during the day, but couldn't escape from the teachers' watchful eyes. No one was allowed out of school for any reason whatsoever, and this was going to be the last day before the Ministry permanently shut down Hogwarts, due to the outbreak of student deaths in recent years.

It was all Voldemort's fault, that bastard. After Dumbledore died in his sleep of old age (supposedly) during the first week of her fifth year, Hogwarts was no where near as safe as it used to be. Voldemort must have known it as well. Just a week after the headmaster's death, when the school was extremely vulnerable, he struck, and this time he didn't miss. Harry was dead. Ron, being courageous best friend, tried to save Harry. But he died as well, right along Harry's side. Two fifteen year old boys were added that horrible day to the ever growing death count of the Dark Lord's revenge.

Tears started rolling down Hermione's cheeks as she laid the flower delicately on Ron's grave. He was buried right next to Harry.

"Oh, Ron! You could have saved yourself, but you didn't! Why didn't you run with me when Harry told us to? Why?" Hermione cowered over Ron's grave, crying her heart out. She should have died along with her friends, but instead she chose to save herself. This thought haunted her memory every day, and she would never forgive herself for it.

She turned toward Harry's grave. The only comforting thought Hermione could think of was that he was now with his parents.

"At least you're happy and safe Harry. How does it feel to be with your parents now?" Too bad now had come too early. Hermione stayed at the graveyard for a little over an hour. When she could cry no more tears, she left, and headed back to the castle.

Hermione put Harry's invisibility cloak back on before going back into the castle. Besides Ron, Harry, and Dumbledore, she was the only one who knew about it, so she had kept it. Ever since Harry and Ron's death, she wanted revenge. Voldemort's power was dramatically on the rise, and she felt like it was her duty to stop him, for Harry and Ron's sake.

She crept back into the castle, trying her best not to run into any of the teachers on patrol, and walked up to the Gryffindor girls' dorm. She quietly gathered up all of her luggage and took it down stairs into the common room. When she had gathered up enough courage, she pulled out of her bags the small, golden timeturner that Professor McGonagall had given to her during her third year. Hermione was so grateful that she had convinced her teacher to let her keep it, and now was the time to use it.

She had been doing research on timeturners for the past 1 1/2 months since the death of her friends. She had been sneaking out of the dorm at night to the restricted section to learn more about them, because they were now illegal in the wizarding world, as well as every other form of powerful magic since Voldemort's most current rise.

Hermione knew the risk she was taking, going back in time. But she felt as if she had no other option. Her two best friends were dead, and who knew how many more were to come. She clutched the timeturner, trembling slightly. She was traveling to the year of 1941, when Voldemort was in his third year at Hogwarts. 55 years was the most the timeturner could go, or at least that's what all the books presumed. No one had ever attempted to go that far though, since timeturners were invented in 1970, so there would be no possible way that anyone could ever come back if they used it before that date.

Hermione was going back to try and do everything in her power to stop Tom Riddle from becoming Voldemort. That way her friends would be alive, as well as Harry's parents, and everyone else that Voldemort and his followers had ever killed. She didn't know how she was going to do this, but she had to. The fate of the wizarding world was on her shoulders. Everything she did would affect the world in some way.

"Well," she said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "here it goes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So...what do you think of it so far? 


	2. Chapter 2

Time Has No Boundaries: Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"My family and I just moved here from Paris. I'm in third year," Hermione said.

Headmaster Dippet eyed her suspiciously, cowering over his huge mahogany desk. "Where aren't your parents here as well?"

"Ummm, they uh, both are working," she said as innocently as she could.

"Well, I have to have them sign this admissions form." He took out a piece of parchment from under the desk. "It's mandotory from all transfer students, you see."

"Yes sir. I'll be sure to have them sign it and I'll give it back to you tomorrow." Hermione put her hand out to take the paper.

He paused, looking deep into her eyes, almost as if he knew something wasn't right but couldn't quite pinpoint it. Hermione made sure to keep her eyes steady with his, trying her best not to look suspicious. After what seemed like forever to Hermione, but was more likely a few seconds, he gave a loud sigh and handed her the paper. 

"Thank you sir." She gave a slight grin as he nodded and excused her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ahhh... a transfer. Where to put you though? Slytherin, you say? Funny, I would have said Gryffindor. But I definitely see your Slytherin potential. Okay, very well then.... if that's what you want._

"SLYTHERIN!" cried the Sorting Hat. Hermione's tense body eased up at those words. Her plan was taking shape perfectly. For some odd reason, she had worried that the Sorting Hat might have discovered her plan while reading her mind. But thankfully, that wasn't the case.

She stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table, a fake smile plastered on her supposedly "third year" face. She took the nearest seat, while in crept the faint memories of her first day at Hogwarts, when she had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Hermione snapped out of her trance at the sound of that voice. Hermione turned around, coming eye to eye with a thin, pale girl with dark brown hair, coal black eyes, and a splash of freckles on the bridge of a long nose. 

"Oh sorry."

"Quite alright. People don't usually pay much attention to me anyways," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm Victoria Skye. You must be the new girl everyone was talking about. Have a name, new girl?" Victoria said, in a very unwelcome tone which made Hermione's skin curl.

Hermione couldn't resist using her know-it-all tone. "As a matter of fact, I do have a name, thankyouverymuch. It's Hermione Granger." She knew she had to act just like these Slytherin scumbags, or else they would see right through her.

"I think I like New Girl much better. It's not so much of a mouthful as Hermio-... whatever. But again, seeing the way you talk, it's probably easy for you to say with that huge hole in your face."

Hermione, red faced, was just about to shorten Victoria's nose with her fist, when a boy sitting across from her grabbed her arm just in time. 

"Hermione, I don't think hitting someone is going to make a good impression on the teachers... even if that person did deserve it." The boy gently laid Hermione's hand on the table as Victoria stuck her tongue out at him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eek, I know it's short, but I wrote this in April and I would rather post it now instead of waiting. You guys have been waiting long enough. I'll try to write some more soon! 


End file.
